Blueberry Pancakes
by MissFantabulous
Summary: Will knew he was far from perfect, and that Emma was, too, but together, and with their little curly-headed boy, they made a beatiful, perfect family. Wemma fluff! :D


**A/N: **Just a fluffy Wemma one-shot (although I won't rule out continuing it given that I find the inspiration) because I figure we all need the fluff right about now, what with all this Carl business... Anyway! I'd love some feedback - good, bad, whatever. Enjoy, guys! :) -Natalie

* * *

A loud buzzing awoke Will Schuester early that morning. He cautiously pulled away from his sleeping wife, and leaned over to reach for the offending item on the nightstand. After fumbling for a few moments, his hand made contact with his vibrating cell phone, shutting off the alarm. He looked back at his wife, making sure she was still asleep before smiling slightly and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Sliding into his slippers, Will quietly made his way to the adjoined bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth before silently padding out of the bedroom. He yawned as he shuffled down the hallway, shooting a quick glance at the window downstairs where the sky was still dark with remnants of night.

He reached the end of the hall and pushed open the door to his left, smiling at the sight before him. A small, curly-haired boy lay on his stomach, his arms and legs sprawled wildly across his twin mattress, his Spongebob sheets strewn haphazardly on the floor beside him. Will smiled and walked over to the boy, turning on the lamp on the bedside table and scooping up the discarded sheets before squatting down beside the boy's head.

"Buddy, it's time to get up," Will said softly, stroking his son's sandy blonde hair.

The boy turned his head to face him and opened one eye at his father. He frowned and buried his face into his pillow once more. Will chuckled nudged his son. "Come on, Ev, get up."

Evan turned to face Will once more and his eyes opened in realization. He scrambled to sit up and pointed at the picture on his bedside table with a small smile. Will returned his smile and nodded.

"Want to help me make breakfast for mommy?" he motioned with his hands.

The boy grinned broadly and nodded, standing up on his bed and reaching his arms out towards Will, suddenly very awake. Will stood from his position and turned so that his back was facing his son, who immediately latched his tiny arms and legs around his upper body. Securing Evan's small hands with his large ones, Will switched off the lamp and made his way out of the room and down the stairs.

Reaching the kitchen, Will turned his back, allowing Evan to climb off of him and onto the impeccably clean granite counter. He smiled at the boy who was literally bouncing with excitement and placed his hands on his little knees.

"Okay, what do you want to make mommy?" Will signed slowly, watching as Evan intently eyed his hands.

The boy's face contorted in thought for a moment before brightening with an idea. He turned on the counter, kneeling, and opened the cabinet directly above him. Will watched, amused, his hands cautiously placed behind Evan's back, as the boy rummaged through the cabinet. Soon enough, he pulled out a box and turned to face his father, clearly happy with his decision. Will smirked and took the box from Evan.

"Pancakes," he said with a wider smile. Evan pointed at the box, grinned, and nodded up at his father. Flipping over the box, and placing it in reach of Evan, Will quickly scanned the list of ingredients, holding in a small laugh as he noticed his son pretending to read the box as well.

Handing Evan the box, Will pointed at the small image of the milk carton imprinted on its face. "Milk," Will said softly, motioning the word with his hands.

Evan attempted to mimic the hand movement and frowned when he couldn't quite get it. Will grasped his hands and made the motion again slowly. He pulled his hands away and Evan looked up at him, signing the word. Will grinned and nodded, causing Evan's face to light up with accomplishment.

They repeated this process with several other words - namely eggs, butter, and blueberries - and soon enough, the boys had several stacks of blueberry pancakes prepared.

Putting away the bowls and pans he had just finished washing, Will looked over at his son, who sat on the carpeted living room floor silently watching cartoons, his tiny hand placed on the television's surround sound speaker.

Will smiled inwardly, remembering the day that Evan was born. It had been nearly four years since that day. Evan Daniel Schuester came into the world three months before he had been scheduled to arrive. Soon after his birth, he had developed an ear infection that soon spread, rendering him fully deaf in both ears. Tears pricked the corners of Will's eyes at the memory of the doctor informing him and his wife of Evan's condition, but a soft giggle traveled across the room and brought Will back to the present.

Evan sat, cross-legged before the television, giggling as a coconut dropped onto Patrick Star's head, knocking out several of his teeth. Will smirked and looked past Evan out of the window, where the sun was just rising.

He placed the plate of pancakes along with two empty plates, a small bowl of cut up fruit, a set of utensils, and two cups of orange juice on a tray. Will picked up the tray and walked over to Evan, tapping him lightly with his foot. Evan turned his head and looked up intently at his father, jumping up and turning off the television when Will nodded his head in the direction of the stairs.

Will smiled as he watched the boy scurry beside him up the stairs, his excitement reflected in his light brown eyes. Will adjusted the tray so that he was only holding it with one hand, reaching down for Evan's small hand with his free one.

Evan reached forward and and pushed forward the door leading into Will's bedroom, and Will couldn't help but smile as his son released his hand and bounded for the bed where his red-headed wife still lay sound asleep.

Evan looked back at Will expectantly and he nodded. The boy grinned and shook his mother lightly while Will made his way to the other side of the bed and began singing.

"Happy birthday to you," he started, placing the tray down on the nightstand. "Happy birthday to you," he continued softly, brushing her red bangs away from her face while Evan leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday, dear Emma, happy birthday to you," Will finished with a small smile as his wife opened her eyes and grinned up sleepily at him.

"Hi," Emma whispered dreamily.

Will grinned. "Happy birthday, Em," he said softly, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, still knowing she wasn't too keen on kissing him when either one of them had morning breath.

Emma smiled and turned to face the small boy still kneeling and grinning beside her. She reached over and pulled him into a hug. Will slowly signed and mouthed "happy birthday" at his son, who mimicked the hand movements a little sloppily once his mother let him go.

"Thank you, baby," she said with a smile, brushing Evan's short curls with her fingers. Emma turned, suddenly noticing the tray placed on the table beside her.

With a grin, she pushed herself up straighter in the bed. "What's this?"

"Oh!" Will said, suddenly remembering his and Evan's birthday breakfast-in-bed plan. "Ev and I decided to make you some birthday breakfast." He pointed at Evan, who nodded and pointed at the tray with a smile. Will couldn't help but be amazed at how much Evan understood despite his impairment.

Emma smiled again, wider this time, and faced Evan. "You made this for me?" she asked, motioning lightly with her hands. He nodded broadly and leaned over to hug her once more.

Will grinned at the two and pulled the tray off of the nightstand onto his lap. "We made your favorite," he paused, taking three pancakes from the stack with a fork and placing them onto one of the other plates and placing it on her lap, "blueberry pancakes."

"With soy milk?"

"Always," Will answered quickly, a small smirk playing on his lips.

For the next few minutes Will sat with his wife and son, watching as Emma enjoyed her birthday breakfast. As he cut up another pancake for Evan, he couldn't help but realize how far Emma had come. When he had first met her, she would have never even considered eating breakfast in bed, but she was a different person now. She was more confident, more self-assured, more comfortable in her own skin. To put it plainly, she was more amazing, if that was even possible.

Will watched as she sat feeding a piece of fruit to Evan, and he was overcome with happiness. He and Emma had come so far since the first time they had met and he had helped her wash up after she'd received a slushie facial. They had each other now, and they had Evan. Evan, who was so young, so innocent.

Will knew he was far from perfect, and that Emma was, too, but together, and with their little curly-headed boy, they made a beatiful, perfect family.

Emma looked up at Will's spaced-out smile and placed a hand on his pajama-clad knee, bringing him back to earth.

"You okay?" she asked with a questioning smirk, forking a bite of pancake into her mouth.

"Yeah," Will answered with a nod and a warm smile, placing a hand on Emma's soft cheek. "I love you," he grinned.

Emma leaned forward, careful not to tip over any plates, and placed a soft kiss to her husband's nose. "I love you, too. Thank you for this," she beamed.

Will shook his head and put his hands up, as if he were surrendering. "It was Evan's idea, don't give me the credit."

They exchanged a smile and looked over at Evan who had literally bitten off more than he could chew. They both chuckled lightly as Evan looked up at them blankly, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, his mouth stuffed with pancakes and fruit.

Will grinned at the sound of Emma's laughter, as she reached over to brush away crumbs that were covering Evan's chin, realizing for the millionth time since Evan had been born that he had everything he could ever ask for.


End file.
